


《两点三十二》

by TeuKey



Category: TeuKey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey





	《两点三十二》

《两点三十二》

 

魔术大师崔珉豪×在逃杀手金起范

 

 

6:00P.M.

 

快要西沉了，一望无际的海天相接线上卡着半颗火红的太阳。

金起范的脚步放缓了些许，大汗淋漓的他走到水手们的洗手池边抹了把脸，清洗了一下有些脏的手。后面追着他的人肯定不会罢休的。金起范一边任海风吹干脸颊，一边思考着下一步要怎么办。

远处的码头停泊着一艘很豪华的轮船，粗略扫过去应该有四层，甲板上的客人来往络绎不绝，个个都是西装革履的样子。

估计又是什么少爷们的聚会吧。

金起范本来没怎么在意，后来转念一想，这还是个挺好的机会。他随着人流低着头走在甲板上，正打算混进去的时候被安保一把拦下。

“不好意思先生，请出示您的邀请函。”

“呃……”没想到还有这一出。他不太敢抬起脸，毕竟城市里贴满了他的人头照。“我忘记带了……”

“那抱歉，我们不能让您进入。”

“麻烦您通融一下，我是真的忘带了！”

“对不起先生，我们也是帮别人办事，请不要为难……”

金起范正懊恼之际，一只手拍了拍他的右肩，“这是我的助手。”

比他低一点的嗓音从左后方传来，金起范下意识回头看了看那人。

居然是小脸大眼睛，嘴角弯弯的，还蹬着一米八左右的身高。感受到他的视线，男人略略低头对他笑了一下，眼里带着亮光。

“原来是大魔术师的助手！里边请，里边请！”

右肩上的手施力捏了捏，示意他往里走。金起范收回目光，有些忐忑不安地前进。他不认识这个人，也不知道这个人为什么要扯谎带他进来。

一路上跟很多穿金戴银的人打过照面之后，身后的人将他领进一间房间。

男人走上前去拉开窗帘，可惜外面天色昏暗，对房里并没有起太大的照明作用，他随手开了灯。

“喂，你不应该跟我说声谢谢么？”

金起范皱了皱眉，颇为不好意思地扭过头，“谢谢。”他想了想又继续开口，“你叫什么名字？”

“崔珉豪。连我这个大魔术师的名字都没听过，你的生活是有多闭塞啊。”崔珉豪有些疲累地躺在柔软的白色大床上，闭上眼休息。

“不就是些骗人的小把戏么。”你有我这个通缉犯来得出名吗？

崔珉豪嗤笑一声从床上坐起，三步并两步走到金起范面前，摸了一下金起范的耳垂，手再回来时带出了一朵玫瑰花。金起范明显被这“小把戏”给迷住了眼，一时间怔愣在原地。

“拿着呀，送你的。”崔珉豪看着金起范失神的表情笑得更加开心，低下头凑近了一点，“刚刚不是还理直气壮的吗？”

 

6:31P.M.

 

金起范差点把后腰的刀拔出鞘，逃也似的跑出了房间。这崔珉豪真是怪人，无缘无故带他上船不说，还让他难堪。金起范面红耳赤地跑进大厅，厅中已经聚集了很多俊男美女，晚宴桌上此时摆着甜品和酒水。

这规模可真够大的。

他随手抄起一杯香槟，身上略微破旧的衣服与这个地方格格不入，倒也还是因为好看的脸而吸引了一些年轻女性。一一回绝掉之后，金起范待在角落里安静地喝酒。这里应该很安全，那些警察不会来吧。

金起范是个不折不扣的杀手。昨天被逼干了票险的，不知是谁走漏风声，才落得这个下场。

他想到了崔珉豪。

附赠了免费的高档酒水，以及一个有趣的人，这个“下场”其实也没有很差，甚至有点不想离开。

金起范烦躁地挠了挠头，思考下船后该怎么办。把手中拿着的香槟一口饮尽，放回了原位。他叉了一块小小的巧克力糕点进嘴里，银叉子掉在盘子上发出一声脆响。

 

7:04P.M.

 

金起范无意识地又走回崔珉豪房间的那条过道，他犹豫了一下，转头离开。经过公共卫生间的时候，突然有人从暗处拉住他的手腕，一股狠劲把他拉了个踉跄。金起范急急忙忙拔刀，把刀背架在那人脖子上。

“……是我。”

“靠，你搞毛啊？”

确认是崔珉豪后，金起范把刀拿开，正要收回刀鞘里却被一把抽走，差点割他一手血。

“可厉害啊你——金起范是吧？随身带刀还这么猖狂。”

“？你怎么知道我的名字？”

“整条大街都贴着通缉令，想不看到都难。”

金起范脸色一变，把崔珉豪拉进了厕所隔间。他飞快地落了锁，转身严肃地看着面前人的脸。“你要上报我？”

“我可从没说过。”

崔珉豪依旧笑嘻嘻的，在马桶盖上坐下。他把胸前口袋的白色丝巾抽出来，在空中抖开。“想要什么，我给你变。”

“你给我变一套衣服。”

“换一个。”

“那要一把枪。”

“换一个。”

“……一条狗。”

“换一个。”

“？什么都不会还敢出来表演魔术？？？？”金起范不可思议地看着崔珉豪，“你还是搞朵玫瑰来好了。”

崔珉豪三下五除二变出一朵玫瑰，花瓣碰了一下金起范的唇。

“只会变玫瑰有什么用。”金起范接过那朵花，轻声嘟囔着。他把花在脸颊旁擦蹭着。啊啊，肯定是因为花瓣太冰了，才会觉得脸颊过于滚烫。

“这不明摆着可以偷走别人的心吗。”

“哪里明摆着？”

“这里。”

崔珉豪去挑金起范的下巴，端详着他柔和的面庞。卫生间的光呈暧昧的暖黄色，互相凝望之际金起范隐隐约约听到楼上有些喧闹。他回过神来，撇开崔珉豪不规矩的手，耳朵贴在门上静静地听着。

船体摇摇晃晃，金起范突然有种不好的预感。崔珉豪想说些什么，还没出口就被金起范捂住嘴。

“嘘。”

清晰的脚步声越来越近，听杂乱的程度大概有两个人。

停下了。

在门外。

金起范缓慢地转过头，看着崔珉豪的眼睛。

“你好，请问有人吗？”

伴随着两下敲门，一道清朗的男声从门外传来。金起范示意崔珉豪回应。

“有。”

“不好意思，先生，我们正在搜寻一位犯人，您方便的话可以开一下门吗？”

“在厕所你说方不方便？”

年轻警察碰了壁，转身求助老刑警。老刑警给他做了个口型。

“呃……请问先生的名字是……”

“崔珉豪。你们可以去查名单。”

“好的，谢谢……请保障您自己的安全……”

小年轻转身耸了耸肩，示意老刑警一无所获。正要迈开步子，老刑警伸出一只手拦住他，慢慢蹲下身。

门下的缝隙看进去，只有一双脚，处于松弛状态，是坐在马桶上的姿势没错。老刑警叹了口气，站起身走出了厕所。

脚步声渐行渐远，直到再也听不见。

隔间里的空气变得黏稠而又温暖。

早就预料到的金起范跨坐在崔珉豪的腿上，细长的腿紧紧攀附在崔珉豪的腰间，心跳又快又猛，就这样看着。一时间的紧张退去，脉搏还不能完全缓下来。他们互相对望着。

金起范发现，崔珉豪真的很爱笑，这种时候他还能笑得跟个痞子一样，眼里却是说不尽的认真。

崔珉豪把嘴巴移到金起范的耳边，压低了声音呢喃细语着：

“你要引火自焚了，金起范。”

下一秒，崔珉豪就吻住了他。两双滚烫的唇瓣碰到一起快燃烧起来，欲火一点一滴地燎原。他手扣住金起范的后脑勺，微微偏头以至于能更加深入。

金起范一开始确实是诧异的，可心里按耐不下的情愫却牵引着他做出热烈回应。他搂住崔珉豪的脖子，主动伸出舌头与之交缠。

这亲吻声实在是太过于色情。

甜甜的，崔珉豪想着，好像是巧克力的味道。可是吻久了，他居然感觉到有酒精蔓延到他的大脑。

舌头和唇瓣几乎都快没有力气了，崔珉豪才放开了他。逼仄的空间令崔珉豪额头冒出了一层薄薄的汗，但他不在意，径直一路向下，轻吻金起范的脖子。对于身上人的回应，他很是满意，忍不住想要索取更多。

金起范觉得自己大概是脑子烧坏了，才会跟一个刚认识两小时不到的男人亲热得难舍难分。实在是有失分寸和思量。

——虽然说这种事情完全不需要进行考虑。

金起范用尽所剩的最后一点力气推开作乱的崔珉豪，闷哼一声站在地上，觉得胯骨有些酥麻。他摸了摸脖子，抚到水渍，上面必是印了一些斑驳的红痕。

“我们还没到火候。”

金起范开门走出厕所，迎面而来清凉的空气，带着海的气息。

 

8:00P.M.

 

船正式在海上行驶，刚来过的警察已经上岸离开。

豪华的晚宴在金碧辉煌的大厅举行，正是寻觅一个好人家的时机。

金起范没什么心情吃饭，但为了补充体力，硬是吃了一点龙虾刺生。崔珉豪走过来揉了揉他的头发，拉开椅子坐下。

“好吃吗。”

“难吃死了，真不懂你们有钱人的口味。要不是为了补充体力，我一口都不想吃。”

崔珉豪无奈地笑了笑。

“你下船之后，要怎么办？满城都在搜查，看这气势不把你从地底下翻出来就不罢休啊。你到底干了什么大罪？”

“我总感觉我是被阴了。”

“那要不要考虑跟着我？”崔珉豪沉静地看着金起范，“我每天都在不同的城市奔波，有时候甚至还要出国。这不是对你很有利吗？”

“我说了，我们还没到火候。而且当魔术师有什么好玩的，还不如我自己打一枪换个地方。”

“你再考虑一下吧。毕竟，跟着我逃挺轻松的嘛。”崔珉豪叉了一块金起范盘里的刺生，“重点是，有我。”

“我们不熟。”

“刚刚在卫生间不挺热情的吗。”

金起范的脸迅速地红起来，他拿起桌上的香槟喝了一大口，丢下一句“我吃饱了”就匆匆逃离这个是非之地。

9:12P.M.

金起范爬上顶舱，海风凛冽一下子让他睁不开眼。抬头是空旷的天空，视野开阔，没有星月，天气似乎有点糟糕。船体在摇晃，海波有些猛烈。一望无际的海洋，看不到灯塔，也不知道什么时候下船。

他有点想抽烟，一摸口袋空空，烦躁地抓了抓脖子。

崔珉豪兴许有烟，可金起范现在不知要以什么心情站在他面前。

可能上这艘船真是个错误吧。

下船后要跟他走吗？

自己心里，又是什么感情。

或者说，有没有感情。

有吧，是有的吧……

后腰的刀突然硌得他难受，迷蒙的金起范突然回忆起自己是一个在逃杀手的事实。对方是远近闻名的大魔术师，前途的确一片光明，自己这种见不得光刀口舔血的工作，好像根本不配和崔珉豪在一起。

会耽误他，会拖累他，会毁了他。

金起范转过身靠在栏杆上，有些晕船。他随着船摇摇晃晃，突然被一个人抱住。下意识地睁眼，崔珉豪靠在他的颈窝处，热气喷洒在脖子上。他猛地清醒过来，强硬地推开崔珉豪。

“别靠近我。”

崔珉豪有些不解。

“下船后我是不会跟你走的。”

“我……我一点都不喜欢你。”

金起范没头没脑地蹦出这几句话，总感觉越描越黑。

“谁给你下了正话反说的诅咒吗？”

崔珉豪抬手揉了揉金起范的头发，又轻轻扯了一下他的耳朵。金起范叹气。他张张嘴，本来想说自己跟他不是一路人，话出口却又变了样。

“魔术师太无聊了，我不喜欢这个职业。”

崔珉豪很无奈，牵起了金起范的手。

“走。”

“去哪？”

“改变一下你对魔术师的看法。”

 

9:23P.M.

 

崔珉豪拉着金起范一路跑到了游轮二层的影院。亮堂的影院空无一人，巨大的电影屏幕被红色的帷幕盖上。

“给你表演几个魔术。”

崔珉豪让金起范闭上眼，去台下准备东西。“不许偷看啊。”

估摸十分钟后，金起范感觉有人吻了一下他的左眼。“睁开吧。”崔珉豪靠他很近，戴着一个黑色的魔术帽，耳朵上夹了一支笔。他把笔拿下来，在一本速写本上画了什么，转过来给金起范看——是一块巧克力。他把画撕下来，折成小小一块塞到西装内袋里，手伸到金起范的口袋里掏出一块真正的巧克力。

“要吗？”

金起范笑着点点头。

“那你亲我一下。”

“不要。”

崔珉豪不满地撅了撅嘴，把巧克力塞回金起范的口袋里。

后来每完成一个魔术，崔珉豪都要求金起范给他一个吻——虽然说他一次都没有得到。

最后一个魔术，崔珉豪在速写本上画了两颗爱心，用箭穿在一起。金起范噗嗤一声笑了。

好土。

他看着崔珉豪把速写本放进空柜子里，关上后用一块大黑布盖住整个柜子，再掀起黑布打开柜子，里面全填满了爱心形状的气球，轻轻扫出来，一个接一个轻飘飘地往上飞，触碰到天花板后停下。

“大魔术师的本领只有这些吗？”

“这里又没什么道具，只能表演一些简单的啊。”崔珉豪仰头望着那些气球，“你要不要给我个吻作为奖励？”

金起范看着身边人完美的侧颜，目光里的柔和自己都没注意到。

崔珉豪本以为会像前面那么多次一样被拒绝，只是下意识地问一问，没想到金起范踮起脚，真的吻了一下他的唇。只是轻轻碰一下的程度而已，好似一只蝴蝶在他的唇瓣上停留了一秒不到又急急忙忙地离开。

“你喜欢我。”

金起范摇摇头。

“你刚刚亲我了。”

金起范摇摇头。

“我想要你。”

金起范摇摇头。

“你个谎话精。”

 

10:00P.M.

 

崔珉豪把金起范摁在墙上，细细地吻他的唇，从牙齿到舌尖，每一个角落都想亲密地接触一番。金起范脸憋的通红喘不过气来的时候才绵软地别过头，甜蜜的吻一下子没收住落在了他的下颚线上。他难堪地摇摇头，左右环视了一下，拉着崔珉豪躲进红色帷幕后面。

环境一下子变得昏暗许多，耳边是空调送风的声音。

“想得真周到。”

崔珉豪继续吻他，比刚刚多带了几分冲动和迅猛。他知道金起范已经接纳了他，身体和心脏都是如此。

一边火热地拥吻着，一边互相解对方的衣服，指尖碰到的每一寸皮肤都滚烫得快要燃烧。

真是要疯掉了。

金起范承认自己还是动心了。他看着崔珉豪笑得弯弯的眼角时，内心柔软得一塌糊涂，真的萌生出跟他走的想法。于是他再也没忍住，主动吻了崔珉豪。

迷蒙的金起范思绪一直都是混乱不堪，直到崔珉豪将他翻过身去，刺进他后方时，痛感才传递到大脑给了他一击。金起范疼得手微微发抖，下嘴唇被牙齿咬出血来。高热的皮肤贴在冰冷的瓷砖上，起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“很……很疼啊……呜……”

崔珉豪停下动作，满怀歉意地轻扳过金起范的下巴，不停地吻着他的脸颊。

“对不起，是我太急了。”

“嗯……动吧……动吧……”

得到允许的崔珉豪没有推拉半分，狠狠地在紧致的后穴里横冲直撞，轻吻金起范的肩膀，用手把金起范咬住的下唇释放出来。

“出声吧，起范啊……”

金起范依旧摇摇头。

“不要再拒绝我了啊起范……”崔珉豪故意用力一顶，在他脖子上盖下一个又一个红印。

“崔珉豪……你……哈啊、真狠……你根本不讲、不讲理啊……呜……”金起范的臀瓣被撞击得有点酸痛，不觉居然呜咽起来，“偷走我的心，偷走、偷走我的魂……嗯啊……现在、连、连我的身体都要占领……”

崔珉豪左手掰开金起范紧扣的指节，与他十指相握。

“怪你让我着迷……”

外面下起了大雨，豆大的雨滴迅猛地砸在窗户上，船被海浪打得有些晃悠，就像金起范漂泊不定的心一样。他完了，他对这正在欺负他的人产生了感情，怕是以后一辈子都逃不了了。

崔珉豪右手伸到金起范前面去，握住了他的性器上下套弄着。勃起的性器高高耸立，在后庭再抽插了几下便受不住地发泄了出来。金起范喘着粗气，头抵在墙上，汗湿的头发一绺绺贴着脸颊。

“你太瘦了……”

崔珉豪退了出去，把金起范调转过身子，托住他的臀部将他抱起。他拍拍金起范的大腿外侧，示意他双腿夹紧自己的腰部。这个姿势可以让他更加深入金起范，也可以看见他精彩的表情。

崔珉豪每次都要退到入口处，再一下整根没到底。

这深度太犯规了。

从没这么刺激过的金起范拉下脸来呜咽着求饶：“不行啊……嗯啊……太、太深啊……啊……”

崔珉豪内心被大大地满足着，动作也温柔了不少。他摸了摸金起范通红的脸颊，凑上前去吻他。

“你得跟我走了……你已经属于我……”

“知道了……知道了……”

金起范微点点头，极为珍贵地吮吸崔珉豪的唇瓣，把呻吟声全部渡到他的嘴里。只这一句承诺，就已经定好了他的一生，是起是落，都要和崔珉豪这个人死死锁在一起了。

他好像什么都不缺了，格外餍足。

 

11:20P.M.

 

崔珉豪帮金起范清洗完之后，把他抱到了自己的床上。精力消耗太大，两人确实都困顿了，楼下二层大厅还在喧闹。崔珉豪环抱着金起范，一同缩在被窝里。

耳边还有暴雨的声响，风猛烈地拍打窗户。

 

0:39A.M.

 

崔珉豪被巨大的撞击声吵醒，整艘轮船剧烈地摇晃起来，甚至听到其他房间有女性的尖叫声。

金起范也从梦中转醒，脑中一片混沌，摇摆的轮船让他迅速恢复清醒意识。他脸色一变，和崔珉豪同时从床上坐起。

房内的警铃响起，到处是脚步声，从楼梯和楼道蔓延开来。

雨好像没有停过，一道闪电把天空都快照亮，接着是震天的雷声。

广播里传来船长惊慌失措的声音，声线里带着颤抖。

他们的船触到暗礁了。

恶劣的天气跟着扰乱，船长发送求救信号的手不断颤抖，渴望能迅速得到救援。他想通过广播极力安慰慌乱的客人们，自己却先乱了套。船长一边竭力避开礁石，一边拨打给调度室。可这天气几乎阻断了所有信号，一切都是那么恰巧。

金起范也紧张害怕起来。他迅速穿好衣裤，和同样收拾好的崔珉豪飞快跑到大厅。这时已经聚集了众多宾客，有的号啕大哭，有的已然失神。

冷静如金起范，此刻都变得无措，像无头苍蝇一般，面对灾难束手无策。崔珉豪也没好到哪去，但他尽量站稳脚跟，把金起范锁进怀里。

“没事，我们一定会好好的。”

强心剂很管用。

 

0:47A.M.

 

求救信号根本发送不出去，船体正在倾斜。船长发布航行警告，祈祷有过往的船与他联系，并开启所有照明灯，通知船员们给宾客穿上救生衣，聚集在艇甲板上且放妥救生艇。

穿好救生衣后，金起范紧紧拉着崔珉豪的手，内心保佑他们能够迅速得到救援，可情况根本不乐观。

谁也没想到会出意外。救生艇只有五只，出海前没有进行检查，空气箱里进了一些水，可救援的人数大打折扣。

秉着妇女儿童优先的标准，部分宾客开始进入救生艇，在暴风雨的肆虐下惴惴不安。

 

1:16A.M.

 

轮船倾斜的角度越来越大，救生艇只能装下一半不到的乘客，发出的求救信号没有回应，也根本不知道究竟有没有发出，船长的精神快要崩溃。

金起范右眼皮突突地跳，他扭头看向崔珉豪，发现那人已经望着他很久了。

“别怕，我在。”

金起范不敢胡思乱想，他钻进崔珉豪的怀中，心脏快要跳出来。

怎么可以？他才找到想托付一生的人不久，怎么可以就这样失去？

怎么可能。

金起范的手臂收得越来越紧，鼻腔一阵酸涩，眼泪都要流下来。他没想到，有一天，杀手居然也会对死亡感到恐惧。

因为心中有所牵挂，所以害怕离开。

崔珉豪一下一下顺着金起范的背，轻柔的吻落在发旋。他的手也在微微颤抖。

 

1:58A.M.

 

救生艇已经驶离，再返回救第二波的可能性几乎为零。轮船上剩余的六成宾客只能祈祷救援船只的到来，空气变得残酷和严峻。

船长瘫在座椅上，该做的事他已经做完了，接下来一切真的只能听天由命了。

金起范听着广播，脑子里如一团胶水。他抬起头和崔珉豪对视，泪水就这样从眼角滑落。

“怎么办。”

“我们说好一起生活的。”

金起范抽抽嗒嗒地说着话。

“我就不该上这船。”

“对不起，都怪我，怪我把你搭进来。”崔珉豪看着眼泪掉个不停的金起范，心里一抽一抽的疼。他用大拇指指腹擦去泪水，却越流越多。

“别哭了，我心疼。你别哭……”

“我、我不管是死是活了，我只要和你一起。”

崔珉豪听着，摇了摇头。

“你一定要活着。”

 

2:27A.M.

 

求救信号石沉大海。

大厅里都是绝望的哭吼声，船体已经快要开始分裂。金起范脸上的泪痕已经干涸，他不再去想其他的，两件黄色的救生衣脱下丢在一旁，他们紧紧相拥。

“对于遇见你这件事，我觉得我很幸运。这几个小时，是我经历过最快乐的时光了。”金起范在崔珉豪的颈窝间蹭了蹭，鼻尖呼吸到的味道令他出乎意料的平静。

“我知道啊。”

“你是我爱的第一个人，也将成为最后一个。”

“我很荣幸。”

“所以……我们就算到最后一刻也是相爱着的吗？”

“当然。”

风声雨声雷声都入不了耳，金起范的眼里只有崔珉豪。

“那你亲亲我。”

崔珉豪笑了。

“好啊。”

 

2:32A.M.

 

船体分裂成了两半。

雨还是好大。

 

 

“今日凌晨十二点，有豪华游轮于大洋上触礁，由于天气过于恶劣，发出的求救信号无法被接收，除乘坐救生艇的妇女儿童以外，无人生还……”

大洋深处风起云涌，就像崔珉豪看到金起范第一眼时内心的波澜。

 

 

END  
THANKS FOR WATCHING.


End file.
